


Fairy Tales.

by Ratquen



Category: Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types, Cinderella (Fairy Tale), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Just angst, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Pridemonth, and fluff, gay couples
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratquen/pseuds/Ratquen
Summary: Class 1-A was hit with a quirk. Putting hem in different fairy tales, they don’t know who’s they got paired with. But they know what fairytales they got stuck in
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Jirou Kyouka/Kaminari Denki, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, other - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 61





	1. Aladdin | Jirou and Kaminari “This is going to be fun

**Author's Note:**

> I swear. This took forever, but here are my plans  
> Jirou and Kami for Aladdin  
> Momo and Tenya for Tangled  
> Bakugou and Todoroki for Beauty and the Beast  
> Izuku and Ochako for Cinderella  
> Tsuyu and Tokoyami for The Princess and the frog
> 
> Please leave other ships (But you can’t use the student who I have named above) and Stories. I want to do all of class 1-A expect Sato, Kouda, and Mineta.

Jirou woke up in a place. Wearing weird clothes she had never seen before “Miss Kyoko. Your father has asked me to come get you” a lady appeared, and she walked out. A growl was heard and she looked over, and seen a Siberian Tiger sleeping. She nearly jumped “Where am I. Why aren’t I at U.A” She got up and ran to the balcony “Aladdin.. Have we been transported to our favorite Disney movies..” She automatically knew what to do.

Kaminari ran through the streets throwing apples at the pet he had, already knowing how the story goes by heart. “Hey kid! Get back here!” People chased after him, he just kept running. “Thief!” Kaminari smirked “Just for an apple?” He jumped off the building and jumped into a window “Ladies,” the girls smiled “Bit early don’t ya think Kami?” He shook his head “Nope! Perfect timing actually” The boy ran out the window and landed on the ground perfect before guards started following him. An hour later he finally got away and seen the children. 

“Here, I ate last week. Be careful, it’s a dangerous world.” He patted the child’s head before leaving them as his monkey followed. Him and the monkey sat in their broken home, “This is going to be fun. Wonder who my prince of princess is.” He pulled the monkey on him and fell asleep. 

Jirou smirked as as a prince ran away from her and the tiger. “I wouldn’t recommend coming back!” She sat down on the fountain and pet her tiger “What a good tiger,” her purple Arabian princess outfit shined in the sun,soon her father came running in. And lectured her, of course she didn’t listen. “Father. I want to go out.” She randomly spoke, and her father went ballistic. 

She listened to his rage for ever. And decided to just walk away “Shigaraki.” She greeted him as well saying bye. 

Kaminari spent his day running around and stealing for his health. Until he seen a girl in a cloak, she seemed to be fighting with someone. “Jirou?” He ran over to her. “Jirou!” She turned around and seemed happy “Kaminari” they both hugged “So Aladdin is your favorite?” The man who she was talking to was about to stab her. So he pushed his out of the way and grabbed her hand running away. 


	2. Aladdin KamiJirou Part Two

“This is crazy. This quirk is weird, I hate it. It’s all real, it’s not a dream or anything” Kaminari and Jirou said at the same time, honestly scared. “I think I got it..” Kaminari stood up and walked over to Jirou “This is a challenge. Sort of like during that show American Horror Story, Yaknow? Those girls lived their darkest nightmares/fears. But we’re living our favorite Disney Movies, maybe in the real world we’re there. Sleeping, but in this world. Were awake, and living in a fairytale. If we get the right ending, we’ll wake up again. But if we have longer movies like I don’t know, it’ll take longer to awake.” Jiro looked at him. She seemed quite Impressed “That’s smart. Really smart, but I got to go before my ‘father’ goes crazy.”

soon after Kaminari found himself in the dungeons, he sat down and looked at the dirt. “Kidnapping the princess.” He mocked. Then a creepy old man came towards him, he screamed and backed against the wall “I know how to fight! Don’t come towards me! Oh wait l-o-l this is how the story goes. Let’s go old man, I’ll go get that lamp for you” they managed to get out, and Kaminari carried the guy. 


	3. Aladdin | KamiJirou

Kaminari held on for dear life. He closed his eyes tightly, sand kept falling into his eyes and body. And he let go, his pet monkey falling with him. “This is it. Goodbye Jirou.” He managed to say while falling. And just about when he was going to hit the ground, something caught him. Something soft, but also hard. He was gasping for air, finding it hard to believe he was still alive. Kaminari held his chest as if he were going to have an heart attack, he felt hot air, and cold air. Once they landed he seen a rug, or carpet. A flying carpet. “I- thank you.” He bowed, extremely great full he didn’t die. The carpet bowed back, and seemed to be happy. 

“I can’t believe he left us to die.” Kaminari then realized something, he seemed to be forgetting his memories “Got dammit! I need to get it of here, this isn’t real! Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP DAMMIT!” He ended up on the floor covering himself, crying. His monkey looked confused, and the carpet did as well. “We’re going to be stuck in this story and it’s all my fault. Jirou is never going to see her mother again, I’ll never see my family again. I’ll never see Kirishima again, I’ll never see any of my friends again.” He ranted on and on, crying almost every time. His even wiped snot on his sleeve because apparently tissues aren’t a thing. Suddenly he seen a lamp. In the monkeys hand, he chuckled in shock. And fell to his knees. 

He grabbed the lamp and rubbed it, almost as if he were cleaning it. And blue smoke came out, he has always been dreaming of meeting a genie since he was a little boy and his dream was about to come true.


	4. Aladdin | KamiJirou

Kaminari held on for dear life. He closed his eyes tightly, sand kept falling into his eyes and body. And he let go, his pet monkey falling with him. “This is it. Goodbye Jirou.” He managed to say while falling. And just about when he was going to hit the ground, something caught him. Something soft, but also hard. He was gasping for air, finding it hard to believe he was still alive. Kaminari held his chest as if he were going to have an heart attack, he felt hot air, and cold air. Once they landed he seen a rug, or carpet. A flying carpet. “I- thank you.” He bowed, extremely great full he didn’t die. The carpet bowed back, and seemed to be happy. 

“I can’t believe he left us to die.” Kaminari then realized something, he seemed to be forgetting his memories “Got dammit! I need to get it of here, this isn’t real! Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP DAMMIT!” He ended up on the floor covering himself, crying. His monkey looked confused, and the carpet did as well. “We’re going to be stuck in this story and it’s all my fault. Jirou is never going to see her mother again, I’ll never see my family again. I’ll never see Kirishima again, I’ll never see any of my friends again.” He ranted on and on, crying almost every time. His even wiped snot on his sleeve because apparently tissues aren’t a thing. Suddenly he seen a lamp. In the monkeys hand, he chuckled in shock. And fell to his knees. 

He grabbed the lamp and rubbed it, almost as if he were cleaning it. And blue smoke came out, he has always been dreaming of meeting a genie since he was a little boy and his dream was about to come true.


	5. My plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all

okay so, I am not telling you the endings of these stories. 

The plots, settings, etc: So, basically the stories are all based on classic and some new Disney Movies. For example, Wall-e And Wreck it Ralph, Tangled. Etc. Shigaraki will be the villain, and then the last story all of class 1-A if/once they defeat their stories. Their all teleported to this last story, Aizawa and the twenty dwarfs. The last story is what I’m excited for lol. That’s it basically

Aladdin KamiJirou: For Aladdin, all I really wanted to do was follow the story, and setting. Shigaraki will be the villain of course. He tries to kidnapped Kaminari and marry Jirou, then murder her. That’s the bad ending. The good ending is a secret, there are many bad endings and good endings I have planned. And here’s a spoiler: All Might is the genie.

Tangled IdaMomo: This is kinda the same thing, but Shigaraki is Momo’s Stepmother lol. Momo is trapped in a tower that she created. Or tried to create when she was younger, although just like KamiJirou. They don’t have memories of how they came to be. 

Cinderella IzuOcha: Please don’t take offense in this ship, I understand not everyone likes this ship in general. But I thought this was cute, Ochako’s step siblings will be Toga, and Dabi. Duh doy lol. I am also excited for this one. And Anko will be the queen (of course she approves of Uraraka) but Shigaraki someone makes Inko (I don’t know which one it is) believe that she’s a bad person. 

The Manly Merman: Mina Ashido, the perfect princess. Jk lol, she’s a crazy princess. And Kirishima is the merman. I’ve gotten a lot of these ideas from lovely readers ^^ but you know how the story goes, expect this might get a bad ending, I dunno •^•

Zootopia SeriAma: Aoyama gonna get his hands dirty lol, they aren’t animals tho. I can’t imagine Aoyama as a lol bunny, and when I do. He’s small, and small. With a cotton tail. He’s basically a small rabbit with fabulous hair and pretty eyes lol. And Sero as a fox would be nice, but Aoyama is just scary lol.

The Prince and the Froppy TokoAsui: We all know this story lol, this is my favorite story. I shouldn’t explain it, expect Tokoyami isn’t as good as cooking, let’s say he has a soft spot for pianos. But Tsuyu knows how to make chocolate pudding and other stuffs. 

Sleeping Beauty Ojitoru: I don’t know how this is going to go since I haven’t watched this one yet, just bear with me on this one lol. 

Koud-A KodaSato: Lmao- I loved this Idea, I don’t remember who suggested this. But thank you. 

Wreck-it-Ralph ShoMin: Please, just bear with me when I work on this one. I know Shoji doesn’t deserve Mineta. But I Mineta was the only one left. 

Beauty and The Beast BakuTodo: Honestly, I was writing this a few months ago. Then gave up, so then I deleted it. I have extremely big plans for this lol, Please again. Bear with me. 

Aizawa and the Twenty dwarfs: I came up naked for them-

Twinkly 

Acidy 

Froppy

Speedy

Floaty

Monkey

Sparky

Rocky

Wallaby ( I liked this name for Kouda)

sugary 

Grabby

Musically

Tapey

Birdy

Icy-Flamey

Invisbly

Blasty

Sweety

Sticky

Creaty 

yes I spent hours picking out these names lol, a lot of them don’t make sense. But I thought these were coot. Again bear with me on theses 


	6. Aladdin | KamiJirou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last, it is here. I apologize for this being so late, but I have a weird obsession with writing smut- 
> 
> So prepare for the 99 smut challenge—   
> I won’t do it 99 days because that take too long, it’ll be I’ll write it whenever I want. Like maybe 4-6 chapters a day, I don’t know. I’ll be switching ships, like one day I’ll do Bakutodo, KamiKiri, etc

Jirou laughed at Kaminari, her breath hitched when she felt the breeze hit her on the flying carpet. She felt free for the first time in days, it was amazing. 

“Can we go to, Japan? I miss home.” She spoke quietly, Kaminari smiled and and carpet flew towards Japan. 

Once they got there, they seen small towns and villages everywhere. Jirou felt a tear go down, she started crying. “We need to get home. Can’t we speed this up, I miss my mother, I miss our stupid classmates. I miss Aizawa, I miss my father.” Kaminari felt that, he sighed. “I miss my parents and them too. We’ll get out of this, we’ll do it together.” He put an arm around her. 

They went back to the castle and that’s went suddenly they both had a flashback or something. 

Jirou smiled once it ended “they’re all safe.” 

Kaminari groaned in sadness “Kirishima is a merperson! Lucky.” Jirou sighed in disappointment and laughed at him “bye Kaminari” she went into the castle.

•••

Shigaraki laughed as he seen Kaminari fall into the ocean, he was drowning. 

The monkey was even in the water, soon he accidentally rubbed the lamp. All might appeared out of nowhere and looked around “Young Kaminari! Where are you!” He finally noticed the young male “Young Kaminari! Wish to be saved, we won’t get out if you die! Okay I’ll get us out” he clapped and they appeared on the land somewhere “Are you okay young Kaminari!” The yellow haired male coughed, and hit his own chest. Coughing up water. He felt better.


	7. The End(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was expecting this to be longer, but aCk. The End is here

“Prince Kami, he’s...He’s dead.”

Jirou dropped the glass vase, the dirt and flowers in the floor. It covered her shoes. 

“N-no, this isn’t a funny joke Father.” She started, her voice breaking. “He would of put up a fight, he didn’t just die like that! Kaminari is one of the strongest person I know, yes his quirk is bad from time to time. But he would never fall that easily!” She screamed, tears streaming down as she kept having to catch her breath. 

“Princess, please calm down.” Shigaraki spoke. 

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN YOU VILE EVIL REVOLTING PERSON.” She screamed even louder, her quirk. It was working. Everything glass started to crack, her heartbeats were being heard by everyone in the room. 

Everyone ran away, everyone. “Princess!” 

•~•

”Did you hear? They announced Prince Kami died and the Princess, she made three people go deaf. And Her Father is going to make her marry Shigaraki...” A villager whispered. “I even heard their ears were bleeding...” another villager said. Kaminari rushed through the people in order to get to his little tower, once he got there. Guards were searching his stuff, they tackled him. Taking the lamp as soon as they found it, leaving him there with nothing. 

“Dammit! FUCK” he screamed at the top of his lungs, electricity coming out of him. The electricity went up, like lighting. The monkey was hiding, it was scared of Kaminari, once it stopped. He wasn’t in his idiot mood, but he was. Normal. The male jumped from the tower, onto a crumpled building, it was about to collapse. But, he knew how this worked. He was, No is a good student with amazing friends, he may of failed the test with Ne(d)zu. But he knows better. 

•~• 

In a matter of seconds he made it to the castle, where he seen Shigaraki clutched the lamp in his hands, Jirou was being help up on a cross, her arms and legs just like she was about to be crucified. Shigaraki rubbed the lamp, and there All Might appeared. “Young Kaminari! You must have another wi-Wait. Where’s Young Kaminari? E-Ew! Go away ugly goblin I’m waiting for my master the Young Kaminari” Shigaraki sighed. “I AM YOUR NEW MASTER YOU BUBBLE HEADED BLOND BIMBO!” All Might looked at him again, “Oh-“ “YEAH ‘Oh’!” He growled.

Jirou has managed to get the rope off of her wrists and legs and walked freely to Shigaraki “Hey crusty lips,” she put her arm on his shoulder “Hey- wait...” she smirked and punched him, “YOU BRAT!” He was about to touch her, only a finger touched her before she poked him with one of her earphones. “I thought you villains were supposed to be smart..tsk tsk..wouldn’t be a first you lost to teenagers.” She shook her hand, “Genie..I wish to be the most powerful thing in the universe” Shigaraki growled.

”Oh very well Tenko Shimura..” All Might had mad Shigaraki’s final wish. “Be careful what you wish for..” Kaminari smirked, grabbing a random lamp. He had enough, a week wasn’t fun. He nearly died, Jirou nearly died, it wasn’t fun any more. 

Shigaraki turned into a genie, a big blue, dumb crusty looking genie. Kaminari held out the lamp, he closed his eyes. “You want to be powerful?” He yelled, which caught Shigaraki’s attention. Suddenly, his smoke stuff flew into the lamp. 

And the lamp turned black, with Shigaraki in it. 

“T-this is it. We did it..” Kaminari laughed, sweat dribbling down his face. Jirou in the back, she ran to him. “I thought you died!” She hugged him, Kaminari hugged her back. “We can go home, we can go home!” “Cheers for Young Kaminari and Young Jirou!” All Might laughed.

They all blacked out. Waking up somewhere that wasn’t their dorms of classroom.


	8. The Beginning - MomoIda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for not posting my work. I’ve been in a bad depression and just left alone my books. But I’m back for a while, not sure.  
> It might just be me waiting for my favorite book to be uploaded but we’re writing this my dears!
> 
> Please don’t repost my work anywhere else unless you have consent, I will delete this if you upload it without my permission.

Momo Yaoyorozu woke up in a strange tower. It seemed old, very old. 

She walked around then tripped on something very thick. 

Then that’s when she realized. It was hair. Long thick black hair, and it was her hair. 

Yaoyorozu looked at her outfit and it was a red dress. She always thought red was a nice color, but that’s besides the point. Momo ran to the window and looked down, it seemed to be at least a thirty maybe twenty-five drop. She tried creating a rope when nothing happens. She tries again, but nothing happens. 

Maybe it’s a malfunction. It happens. Just wait it out. 

But what was she going to do in the meantime is the real question. Maybe make a plan to figure out where she’s at, try to figure out how she got here, or just wait and see what happens. 

•

Tenya Ida. 

Who would of known that he stole something, 

From royalty.

he was running, but he felt slower as if he quirk weren’t working. 

He held onto the bag as he continued running. But he heard horses as well. 

Wait horses? 

Why horses when we have cars, quirks, technology. Or do they?


End file.
